


Repaying the favor

by Differentshadesofgrey



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn with minimal Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Differentshadesofgrey/pseuds/Differentshadesofgrey
Summary: You decide to gift Rafael with a show of your own, sexy times follow. There is minimal plot, it’s just yet more smut.Companion piece/part 2 to “Putting on a show” but can also be read as a one shot.Inspired by the prompts “I see you’ve started without me.” And “I bet I could cum just from watching you.”





	Repaying the favor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> This is a companion piece/part 2 to “Putting on a show” but it also works as a one shot coz it’s just straight up smut. Again. 
> 
> I’d say I’m sorry but I’m not.
> 
> Pairing: Rafael Barba/Reader  
Prompt: “I see you’ve started without me” and “I bet I could come just from watching you”  
Warnings: Masturbation, Sex, Porn with minimal plot, NSFW  
Word count: 2,141

It had been a few weeks since the shower incident and you had been thinking about putting on your own “show” for Rafael ever since. It was only fair after all.

You were excited by the idea but also a little bit nervous. You weren’t exactly shy when it came to sex, but you had never done _this_ before and putting yourself on display made you feel vulnerable. You knew though that you could trust Rafael implicitly. He never made you feel uncomfortable or pressured or like you weren’t good enough. Whenever you felt insecure about your naked body, one look from him was enough to soothe you instantly. He acted as though you were the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, every single time.

Though Rafael had _accidentally_ surprised you with the shower scene, you decided to spend a little bit of time setting things up for maximum effect.

You started by stopping by his office when you knew he would be out, taking coffee and pastries for Carmen and casually asking her to make sure Rafael wouldn’t work late on Friday. Carmen agreed happily, no questions asked.

Next, you went to an upscale boutique and spent an obscene amount of money on some barely-there lingerie in Rafael’s favorite color.

You spent several days ratcheting up the tension between you, abstaining from sex, claiming you were “too tired”, even though it damn near killed you.

Then, you proceeded to parade around the apartment wearing next to nothing, sitting in his lap and pressing yourself up against him at every opportunity, letting your touch linger and whispering filth into his ear when you made out on the couch, all the things you knew he loved, and basically acted like the worlds biggest tease.

By the time Friday rolled around, Rafael was wound so tight he was practically vibrating.

Friday morning, you made sure to get him hot under the collar right before he had to leave for court, starting something you _knew_ he didn’t have time to finish, then sent him several increasingly explicit texts throughout the day, before finally you snapped a few selfies of you in just one of his shirts and that new lingerie, and sent him those too, with the caption_ “Wish you were here.”_

You smiled when your phone buzzed with his reply, _“Yes. Home in 15.”_

Setting your phone down, you hopped up on to the kitchen counter, facing the front door, and settled yourself comfortably. You wanted him to see you the moment he entered the apartment.

You had deliberately turned off most of the lights and the soft light of the single lamp made your skin almost glow. You had kept your make up minimal and your hair was down because you knew Rafael especially liked it that way.

Since this whole thing was supposed to be for his benefit, you weren’t planning to begin until he was there to see it, but your whole body was tingling in anticipation and the shirt you had put on smelled of him, his scent turning you on even more. You couldn’t help yourself. You decided that there was no harm in having a little fun while you were waiting.

You spread your legs and dipped a hand into your panties, your index finger gently circling your clit. You gradually increased the pressure, working yourself up slowly, your other hand coming up to cup your breast over the lace of your bra as you imagined it was Rafael’s hands on you. You moaned loudly, eyes squeezed shut and head tipped back, as you slipped first one finger, and then another, into your tight sheath.

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of a key in the lock. You bit down on your lip, stifling another moan as Rafael walked in, his eyes first widening in surprise and then narrowing with lust as he took in the sight of you, sitting on the countertop, clad in so little lace and his favourite striped button down. Your hand still moved under your panties, alternating between rubbing at your clit and dipping your fingers into your entrance.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I see you’ve started without me.”

You met his eyes, shrugging your shoulders minutely. “Couldn’t ... wait... “ you panted. “I... _Oh_ ...”

He stood for a few long moments just watching as you touched yourself, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the movement of your hand beneath the lace. When you started to cant your hips up into your own touch, he groaned, his tongue wetting his lip.

Eyes still on you, he quickly removed his coat and jacket, then loosened his tie so that he could pull it off over his head. He worked on unbuttoning his shirt as he took a few steps towards you, close enough that he could reach out for you if he wanted.

Once his shirt had been discarded, his hands went to his belt, unfastening the buckle and opening his pants, relieving some of the pressure on his already straining erection, but that was as far as he went.

You tilted your head back to look up at him with heavy lidded eyes, mouth parted as your breath escaped you in soft gasps. He took another step towards you, to stand between your thighs.

“_Jesus_... “ he murmured quietly, as he ran his thumb along your plump lower lip, “you’re so beautiful like this... I bet I could cum just from watching you.”

You moaned brokenly, eyes fluttering closed, your chest and face flushing pink. You felt like you were on fire. Your tongue darted out to lick at the pad of his thumb before you captured it gently between your teeth and he growled low in his throat.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” He demanded suddenly and the rough timbre of his voice made you shiver.

“_You_...” you gasped, “Your hands... your fingers teasing me... _god_... your mouth on me... your tongue... _fuck_...”

His hands twitched at his sides and you smiled, you knew he was itching to touch you. “Anything else?” He asked, lips brushing your temple as he moved in even closer, hands sliding up your thighs, unable to resist.

You nodded, tilting your head back so you could look up at him through your lashes, ”your cock... inside me... _oh Raf_... I need it...”

He swayed into you, his hands caressing your thighs, moving steadily higher until his thumbs brushed against your soaked panties and he groaned. You arched into his touch. You wanted him inside you so badly.

“_Please_...” you whined, removing your hand from your panties so that you could free him from his pants instead, pushing them down along with his underwear and he hastily kicked them off. Sliding your hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders, you pulled him in by the nape of his neck, kissing him desperately.

He kissed you back just as desperately, as if he could never get enough of you.

Hooking his hands under your thighs, Rafael pulled you down off the countertop to stand on your feet. “Turn around,” he whispered roughly and you quickly complied, turning your back to him and bending over the counter enticingly. He used one hand to pull your panties to the side and the other to guide himself to your entrance. The blunt head of his cock pressed into you and you moaned.

He kept his thrusts shallow as he started to move, giving you just a few inches at a time and you knew he was holding back, trying to let your body adjust. He was shaking with the effort it took to restrain himself. You didn’t want him to. You wanted to feel _all_ of him. You wanted him to take you hard and fast, for him to come undone and know that it was because of you.

You arched your back as much as you could, pushing yourself back against him to take him in deeper and he moaned.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “I want you to fuck me, _hard_,” you purred, blatantly goading him, “I want to be able to feel it every time I move tomorrow.”

His eyes darkened at your words, his already tenuous grip on his self control slipping away and his hips snapped forward, burying his entire length inside you in one movement.

You gripped the countertop with both hands to ground yourself as he pounded into you in a punishing rhythm, bottoming out with every thrust. He leaned over you to nip at your ear, “Is this what you want, _cariño_?”

“_Yes_...” you hissed. You loved the slight burn as your body stretched to accommodate him, the feeling of being _full_, the tiny amount of pain overpowered by the total pleasure of being joined with him. Nothing felt as good as having him inside you.

One of his hands gripped your hip, fingertips pressing hard enough to leave bruises and the other wrapped tightly in your hair. He pulled just hard enough so that you tilted your head, exposing the column of your throat to him and he placed open mouthed kisses there as you writhed beneath him.

He shifted his hips so that he was hitting your g-spot with every upstroke and you cried out, your entire body tensing and shuddering as you came. He moaned, his rhythm becoming erratic as he neared his own release.

He increased his pace, chasing his climax and you clenched around him, gripping him like a vice. You turned your head, kissing him messily, then dropped forward onto your elbows and he pressed a hand between your shoulder blades, holding you down as he emptied himself into you with a shout.

When he was spent, Rafael moved to sit on the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He pulled you down with him, into his lap, your back to his chest, and he dropped his head to rest on your shoulder. You were both quiet, unable to form words in your post-orgasmic bliss, the only sound your matching heavy, panting breaths. You could feel his heart pounding, mimicking your own. You half turned to face him, running your fingers through his hair and he lifted his head to kiss you.

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” he muttered breathlessly against your lips and you laughed at his dramatics.

“It’s not funny,” he asserted, raising an eyebrow at you, “I’m an old man, you know.”

You rolled your eyes affectionately. “You’re not _that_ old,” you teased and he glared at you.

You wriggled in his lap, burying your face in the crook of his neck to suck at the sensitive skin there. He groaned. “I’m almost certain you are actively trying to kill me.”

“Is that a complaint?” You asked, pausing momentarily.

He tilted his head and pursed his lips, as if he was thinking about it and you ducked your head, licking over the bruise that had started to form. He groaned again, louder this time and his cock twitched beneath you.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

He hummed noncommittally but his hand came up to the back of your head, holding you in place and you felt his cock twitch again. You smiled against his skin.

“Don’t be smug,” he muttered, but it came out slightly strangled, “it doesn’t suit you.”

You laughed again, moving back to admire the mark you had left on him then pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

When you both had finally recovered enough to move, you stood, holding out a hand to help him up from the floor. He pulled you in for another kiss, sweet and gentle, one hand cupping your face and the other trailing lightly down your back.

“Come on,” you grasped his hand, tugging him from the kitchen, “let’s get you to bed, grandpa.”

He narrowed his eyes at your teasing as he allowed you to lead him toward the bedroom, but you only got as far as the living room before he stopped, letting go of your hand to wrap his arms around your waist instead, forcing you to a halt in front of the couch.

“It’s too far.” He mumbled into your hair, tightening his arms around you and you chuckled.

He steered you gently to lay down on the couch, then climbed over you so that he could settle himself on his side behind you and pull you back against him, spooning you. Reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch, he covered you both with it before wrapping his arms around you again. He placed a tender kiss to the top of your head as you relaxed into him, and you smiled, already feeling yourself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
